


Separation Apprehension

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [21]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Separation Anxiety, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate dealing with being apart.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Separation Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-first part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Separation Apprehension**

* * *

_November 12, 1995_

One pouring Sunday morning on the Upper East Side of New York City.

As the cloudy gray skies of Manhattan let loose the weight they have been carrying. Four, four year old kids stared out the windows of their respective homes. Each of them watched sadly as the rain outside refused to subside. Today was supposed to be their day at the park for the four of them.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was on top of her family's piano with her legs swaying. She gloomily thought about not being able to play tag with Nate and not being able to pick flowers with Serena. And worst of all she thought about not being able to feed the ducks with Chuck. 

Chuck Bass disappointedly sat on one of the chair in their dining room. He couldn't wait to kick around Nate's soccer ball together with him. He couldn't wait to be amused at Serena's antics. And most of all, he couldn't wait to say clever things that will make Blair smile and laugh.

Serena van der Woodsen lay sprawled out on her bed wearing her outdoor outfit. She was so ready to go to the park but then the blasted the rain had to ruin everything. She hoped to happily watch Chuck and Blair irritate and entertain each other soon. But what she really hoped for was for her and Nate to spot clouds together again.

Nate Archibald walked back and forth across their living room with his hands inside his pockets. He was trying to spend his pent up energy that was reserved for their park day. Now all he could do was imagine that he is currently in Central Park, chasing squirrels with Chuck and flying kites with Blair. Nate closed his eyes and focused really hard imagining that he is now chasing Serena during tag and how he can lose himself in the way her golden hair can move so enchantingly.

And so the four of them spent their wet Sunday indoors, only wishing for the next Sunday to be a sunny one.


End file.
